As is well known, the human spine or spinal column is comprised of seven cervical vertebrae, twelve thoracic vertebrae, and five lumbar vertebrae. The vertebrae are disposed in a stacked array and interposed between the same are fibrocartilages or discs. Thirty one pairs of spinal nerves are also associated with the spinal column and the nerves are sometimes adversely affected by means of the relative disposition of one or more vertebrae whereby severe pain results. For example, when the back area sustains a contusion or is subjected to uneven stress or the like, a displacement or misalignment of one or more of the vertebrae can occur which is capable of causing pressure to be exerted on the spinal nerve roots.
In light of the above, it is commonly recognized that where a particular misaligned vertebrae is re-aligned in conjunction with the residual, properly aligned vertebrae, the pressure upon the spinal nerves is alleviated with a consequent lessening of pain suffered by the patient. Such re-alignment of the misaligned vertebrae is normally accomplished as a result of pressure being applied to the afflicted areas of the body by means of direct application of pressure to the afflicted area. In accordance with these principles, prior art therapeutic appliances have been developed in order to attempt to provide such counter-pressure to the affected body regions.
Prior art appliances of the aforenoted type are exemplified by those disclosed in French Pat. No. 1,461,408 issued to M. Gross, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,503 to N. A. Romano, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,923 issued to J. D. Curlee. The appliances include an inflatable bladder which seeks to exert the aforementioned counterpressure upon the afflicted body portions as a result of the inflated expansion thereof. It has been found, however, that devices such as those exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,461,408 to Gross, while providing a generalized support to the afflicted region generally, are not capable of exerting the desired counter-pressure at the precise body location as required. This characteristic can be seen in those therapeutic corset appliances which, when applied to an area of the back encompassing the sacro-lumbar and thoracic regions, is incapable of providing adequate contact and necessary directed counterpressure to specific areas such as the peculiar spinal curvature of the sacro-lumbar region. Further, when such prior art appliances are normally employed, adequate contact and pressurization of the afflicted body region is usually accomplished by means of increased tightening of the appliance about the patient's midsection (torso) or increasing the degree of pressurization of the bladder generally. These methods can be dangerous in that other portions of the body may thereby be deleteriously affected. This is particularly true where increased tightening of the appliance is utilized as a means of affecting increased pressurization of the afflicted body region, since such tightening serves to dangerously constrict the cardiovascular network of the body and generally provides increased discomfort to the wearer.
Another disadvantage has presented itself as a result of elastic properties of many prior art bladder devices, wherein bladders have a high coefficient of elasticity. As the pressure therein is increased, the contact area defined between the bladder and the body is increased and the cardiovascular network of the body is severely constricted in a manner similar to that accomplished by means of a conventional blood pressure cuff. Prolonged usage of such appliances can result in major complications, such as, for example, renal isclemia, muscle spasms, or arteriosclerosis-related problems. Where prior art appliances, such as Curlee and Romano, supra, have utilized individual air cell pockets of material exhibiting a low coefficient of stretchability, adequate contact and counterpressure at precise body locations has been accomplished and maintained without threat of constricting the body's cardiovascular network, but at the expense of failing to provide a more generalized and effective support to the muscle structure of the back area related to the lumbar thoracic region of the spinal column.
It has also been found that prior art therapeutic devices, such as that shown in Curlee above, while exerting the desired counterpressure at precise body locations, do not and cannot, in fact, provide an effective and comfortable support to the entire muscle mass related to the lumbar and thoracic regions of the lower back. This is particularly characteristic of corset appliances which, when applied to the lumbar/thoracic regions of the human back in instances requiring the application of specific counterpressure to precise spinal locations. In such circumstances, utilizing means such as an inflated bladder device, such prior art appliances have been unable to provide simultaneous, deliberate and comfortable counterpressure supportive to the general muscle mass connected with the lumbar/thoracic region.
In light of the above, the present invention will provide a new and improved therapeutic corset appliance which will overcome the various disadvantages of prior art appliances and provide a device which is adapted to be applied to the sacro-lumbar/thoracic area of the body. Said device of the present invention is adapted to be applied to the lumbar/thoracic area of the human back and is capable of applying precisely localized counterpressure to specifically afflicted areas of the aforesaid back region and will accommodate the unique curvature of the sacro-lumbar area of the aforenoted region. Such accommodation, as well as the needed localized counterpressure, may be provided in the context of a broader support to the general muscle mass connected with the sacro-lumbar and thoracic region of the human back.
Such advantages will be gained by the present invention's use, in its preferred embodiment of a plurality of vertically spaced inflatable air cells mounted on a rigid or semirigid backing wherein padding can be applied at various positions to fill contours of the back to insure total contact with the aforementioned region, and/or to provide an adjustable means of regulating the application of precise localized counterpressure to afflicted areas as desired. Such objects are further enhanced by means of a tapered support which will avoid interference with the wearer's hip region or ribcage and provide maximum comfort and increased sacro, lumbar and thoracic region support.